An Extraordinary Girl in an Ordinary World
by StLSwEetiE
Summary: When Libby's(you)best friend is found dead she finds the most unlikey person to confide in. Rated r for sex, violence, suicideXattempts, and language in later chapters.


Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own anything but the plot.

A/N: This story's a little bit emo so if you're not into that whole depression thing I suggest you leave now. Obviously you're the main character, something I don't see often on this site. Please review!

And the saga begins…

But first, a little bit of background info: you're name is Jane (Janey to those closest to you) DiAngelo. You're a pureblood witch but, quite unlike the stereotype, a very nice Gryffindor. Your mother, always a rebel, married you're father, who's family was notorious for their good heartedness much to the dismay of her parents, at the age of 18 while pregnant with you and went to live with your father's family in Italy. You grew up a muggle life because of their fear of Voldemort (surprise!) but always knew about your family's magical abilities. Naturally, he tracked them down and killed them anyway. Obviously he didn't refrain from trying to murder you, too, but it's kinda like the Harry Potter thing so you're basically "the girl who lived" but since that was when you were eleven the fame has worn off a little. Your mother's family took you in after their death and, needless to say, aren't the nicest of people. To them you're just an embarrassment but they're the only family you have now. You're part of the famous "trio" which since I've altered the story a little includes you and is not longer the trio but that's not important. In your fourth and fifth year you dated Ron but after a mutual break up started going out with Oliver (sorry this is so long I didn't want to have to write this all out in the story!). That didn't really work out either due to the fact you didn't feel you could relate to him on any level although you are the star chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. So now you're free to flirt and that is where our story begins…

"Hermione! Oh my god, I swear if you don't stop asking me that…" You paused, unsure of _what _exactly you would do.

"You'll..?"

"Well I don't know, but it'll be bad."

"I just wanna know when you two are finally gonna hook up! Is that so bad for a best friend to want to know?!"

"Well, whatever, _I _think you and Harry would make _the _cutest couple at Hogwarts," Ginny added.

You, Hermione, and Harry had spent the last month and a half at the burrow with the Weasley's and eventually Hermione and Ginny had found out about your little "infatuation" with a certain Seeker. Currently you're in Ginny's room, just about the only place you could find a little privacy, discussing it.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "you both have that whole, "I-survived-Voldemort's-curse" thing. I mean you're the only two people in the world with that going for you…"

"Yeah…" you trailed off in thought. That was a pretty big thing. 'I mean, the whole Oliver break up was about having nothing in common. What more could two people have in common than me and Harry? Dead parents, famous for something we barely remember, horrible guardians, hating Draco with a passion…' you thought to yourself.

Draco. He was horrible. And that's all there was to say about it. Maybe he was just jealous, but he treated you and Harry like you weren't even human. With his belittling remarks towards Harry and offensive suggestions scribbled on parchment that always found their way into your books, it was an understatement to say that you hated him with a passion. Then there was Hermione. Last year it seemed like he had taken to tormenting her more frequently than ever. His discriminating comments had made her run into your arms crying more than once, but Mione was okay; she was a big girl and she had gone through worse than this before, her being muggle-born. No biggie.

"Plus you two just look gorgeous together! I mean the hair and everything. It just works," Hermione's outburst sliced through your thoughts. Of course the hair. You and Harry shared the same never controllable, jet black hair although most of the time you found ways to keep it a little better looking than his usually was.

"Ewe does that mean her and Draco would go good, too?" Ginny giggled. "Their eyes look so alike it's creepy sometimes." Hermione's shoulders slumped at the mention of her tormentor, but you shrugged it off; obviously she wouldn't be jumping for joy at the sound of his name. "He's not horrible looking, you know. Don't get me wrong, I know he's an asshole and all that but I'm just saying if he wasn't, you know, he wouldn't be that bad…tall, handsome, maybe not dark, but you can't have everything right?"

"Ginny! Are you serious?! You yelled in surprise. "Okay, we need an exorcist in here pronto."

"Oh come on, Janey! As if you haven't noticed those biceps."

"So what if I have..?"

"So you _do _think he's hot," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Well…yeah but that's not the point. He's a major butthead so don't get involved with him. You've seen him with Pansy; you know he doesn't like that slut, he just likes the fact that she is one," you said in a motherly way.

"Okay, did I not just say he's an asshole? God, Janey, I can look out for myself." She replied a little defensively.

Hermione seemed to be avoiding the conversation which, again, wasn't unusual for the situation, so, like before you didn't take anymore than a little notice of it and as soon as she started in about how interesting DADA was gonna be next year you shrugged it off.

"I mean, I can't wait to see who our new teacher's gonna be this year!"

"I hope he's hot."

"Janey, you're impossible."

"What? Isn't that what every sixteen-year-old girl wants?"

You three continued on late into the night, finally all collapsing on Ginny's bed at 3 o'clock in the morning.

So? pLeAsE review?! I haven't written any other chapters yet because I posted it on Quizilla with absolutely no feedback whatsoever so I wanna know what everyone thinks about it!


End file.
